lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 40 - Moar Zombies on Willamette Mall (Part 1, New Order)
Frank: Were outside of the Willamette Wall Venis: So this is the place where your friends gets trapped huh? Frank: Yes, but there's not time, we got to save Chuck, before is too late! Snake: King, let's go The King: Yes! Cd-I Link: How about a kiss? Zelda: You got to be kidding me The Heroes goes to the Willamette Wall, until they got stopped by some sexy girl Bryony: Oh, look it that, its the hero and his friends, you must be Venis huh? Lysandre talked about you. Venis: *Gets brushed* Really? Bryony: Yeah, you know that John: Venis, i have to talk with you, Bryony is one the scientist of Team Flare. Venis: What is Team Flare? John: Team Flare is a villainous team in the Kalos region. Their goal is to create a "beautiful and better" world while making money, eliminating everyone who doesn't follow their standards. Venis: What!? Bryony: *Chuckles* Oh my, oh my? Quit it Nerd, ill show you who's the best trainer! We must improve our chances of winning. John: Guys, i have to fight her, go to Willamette Wall and defeat a bunch of zombies! Venis: What about you!? John: Don't worry, just go now with your friends! Venis: Thanks John, i will Our heroes (Except John) finally entered to the Willamette Wall Heavy: Coward-Killing Time!! *Shoots a bunch of zombies* Medic: Good! Bowser: *Breaths fire a few zombies* Chiara: Call someone Robo! Robo: Okay *Calls Ellis, Coach and Rochelle* Uhmm, hello, we need your help, we got a bunch of zombies around here, please come to Willamette Wall Ellis (Voice): Allright, we will in! Robo: Don't worry there are coming *Sees The Witch* HOLY SHIT!!! Witch: *Cries* Venis: What's this!? Robo: Is The Witch, the most dangerous creature of all zombies, don't look at her, or she will kill you! Venis and co. runs, without looking at The Witch Robo: That was close The heroes sees the defence door Venis: Look, where almost getting close! The Zombie bites Cosmo's shoulder Cosmo: *Screams* Venis: Oh no, Cosmo! Ulala: She's got bittin by a zombie 4 Zombies bites Amy Rose, Medic, The King and Stocking The King: Whoah! Amy Rose: AAAAAAAAAH!!! Medic: NEEEEIN!! Stocking: GET RID OF THIS ZOMBIE RIGHT NOW!!! Panty: Stocking! Vashryon shoots 5 Zombies in the head Cosmo, Amy Rose, Medic, The King and Stocking all transformed into zombies A huge wave of zombies approaching Zombie Medic: Octoberfest, bitch! Robo: Oh shit! Venis: We gotta get outta here now!! Our heroes finally reached to the defence door ???: YOUR TEAR ME APART ZOMBIES!! Tommy Wiseau enters the heroes to the defence room and closes the door with a bar Robo: That was close The heroes sees Chuck Greene, Zypher, Juliet, Francis, Rei and Madotsuki in the Defence Room Zypher: Leanne? Leanne: Zypher! I can't believe it your survived! Zypher: You too Tommy Wiseau: Oh, hi, Robo Robo: Oh, hey, Tommy Venis: So you must be the survivors huh? Juliet: Yes, im Juliet Starling Nick: And im Nick, the talking head! Venis: Uhmmm, is that your boyfriend? Robo: How is going Tommy? Tommy: Is terrible, Mark, is a zombie Robo: Im so sorry for what happened to your friend Tommy: Thanks Meanwhile outside of The Defence Room The Car comes in, crashing tough inside the mall, as Ellis, Coach and Rochelle appeares Ellis: Oh yeah, that's more like it! Coach: Anyway, we don't have much time, we have to save our friends from those zombies and *Sees the Witch* HOLY SHIT WITCH!!! Witch: *Cries as she lies on the ground* Ellis, Coach and Rochelle runs without looking the witch Rochelle: Thank god! Coach: Look! The Special Infecteds comes in Tank: *Roars* Rochelle: HOLY SHIT, IS TANK!! Coach: Let's shoot those Special Infected Hunter: *Screams and jumps on the survivors* Enemies *Boomer - HP: 2500 *Hunter - HP: 2100 *Charger - HP: 3100 *The Jockey - HP: 1500 *Tank - HP: 5400 (Mini Boss) *20 Zombies* - HP: 560 *10 Demon Soldiers* HP: 930 *8 Traces* - HP: 1200 *8 Demon Squeakers* - HP: 1300 *Daroach* - HP: 6500 *Kira* - HP: 4800 * * After Tank is defeated and the heroes (Except John) where outside of The Defence Room Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters